Air-break circuit interrupters of the prior art have utilized round, solid, conductor assemblies, supported in vertical spaced-apart relationship by various means, such as, for example, a unitary heavy intergrally-formed procelain support having spaced horizontal mounting apertures provided therein, to accommodate the round horizontally-arranged solid conductor assemblies. The conductors are held in place within the porcelain by babbit. As well known by those skilled in the art, the stationary contact assembly and the hinge-support for the usual rotatable moving contact-arm assembly have been provided at the interior, or front ends of the round, solid, conductor assemblies, whereas the movable primary disconnecting contacts have been provided at the outer, or rear ends of the same solid, round conductor assemblies. Reference may be had to United States patent application filed Oct. 17, 1972, Ser. No. 298,689, by Charles M. Cleaveland and assigned to the assignee of the instant application, for a description of such a type of truck-mounted circuit-interrupter utilizing such a unitary heavy procelain supporting member for the conductor assemblies.
As well known by those skilled in the art, airbreak circuit-interrupters are available in a wide variety of voltage and current ratings. For example, such equipment may be suitable for 15 K.V. voltage, at a current rating of, for example, 1200 amperes, 2000 amperes and 3000 amperes. The particular voltage and current rating supplied, of course, depends upon the requirements of the utility customer, and his particular application of the equipment.